The present invention relates to a device for actuating a sun-roof of motor vehicles and the like.
Current commercially available sun-roofs for motor vehicles allow to perform, when the sun-roof is actuated, an initial step of oscillation of the sun-roof, which is arranged at an angle by lifting the part directed towards the rear region of the motor vehicle. The sun-roof can also optionally be made to slide so as to at least partially open the upper opening.
To perform closure, the above-described movements are of course performed in reverse.
These conventional solutions have generally proved themselves very complicated, both because they require the assembly of a considerable number of components and because their actuation is not easy.
Among conventional solutions, mention is made of those in which a frame is provided which is located at the opening of the roof and forms two mutually opposite rails in which a first and a second sliding elements for each rail can slide. A bracket is pivoted to one of the sliding elements and supports the sun-roof, and there is provided an opening lever which is pivoted to the sliding element at one end and to the bracket at the other end, whilst in a median portion it has a pivot which engages the other guiding element.
With this arrangement, rotation is performed through the mutual sliding of the sliding elements, whilst translatory motion during opening and closure is obtained by keeping the two sliding bodies or elements mutually close by means of locking devices which are structurally very complicated.
Another typical drawback of the solutions of the prior art is constituted by the fact that the components have a considerable bulk in terms of width, which thus significantly limits the useful region for the application of the sheet-like element that forms in practice the sun-roof closure element.